You make Me Crazy
by TheAnti-SocialCupcakeBunny
Summary: BaronxOC. Hera Asker is just your normal game tester until she meets a man who turns her entire world upside down. Rated T for safety, btw critics are welcome.
1. A Trip to Japan and A Meeting

**A.N. So this is my first Cat Returns fanfic, trying to make everyone human alongside trying to do the whole "opposites attract" type of thing. For all of the BaronxHaru fans please don't read this if you're not up for a BaronxOC since this is one. And also, my character has flaws, so if you're not up for it either please don't read it. **

Chapter One: A trip to Japan and a Meeting

It was just another normal day on the job for Hera Asker. Sitting on the couch, controller in hand, soda on the other, and phone trapped between her ear and shoulder. Yep, that was the daily life of a Beta Game Tester alright. Her character running through the third obstacle, she let out a bored yawn. Taking her boss' phone number she typed it in and waited, a moment later he picked up.

"Well Hera? Did you enjoy the new game we sent you?" Her boss asked with a happy tone in his voice.

"Sadly Frank, I didn't. I mean it's just too predictable that my grandma could play it!" Hera exclaimed, gently putting the controller down.

"Really? But the man said-"

"Really Frank? Don't believe that guy; he can't develop a proper racing game even if his life depended on it! I mean the person's rivals are so weak that it's obvious that the main character could win the obstacles are so rare on the main characters lane that it's so easy to win and most of all most of the power ups go to my lane." She finished in a bored tone.

"Well now, that was a let down." He said in an obviously disappointed tone.

"Yeah, listen Frank, I gotta go." Hera said in a hurry.

"Yes well se you to." Frank said.

Putting on a coat she began striding quickly to a house five blocks away. Reaching it she knocked quickly on the door until a man with black messed up hair, gray eyes and over-sized glasses opened it.

"Oh, hey there Hera." He said taking his glasses off.

"Hey Tim." She said, giving him a goofy grin.

"So…let's go in?" Tim offered, opening the door to her.

"Sure!" she said cheerily pulling him in too.

Closing the door, she turned around and jumped on the sofa.

"Sooo…was your leave approved?" she asked with an excited look on her face.

"Was _your_ leave approved?" Tim asked with an animated look on his face.

As though they rehearsed it, they both yelled at the same time, "Yes!"

"Oh my good, lord! We're finally going to Japan!" Tim said in an excited voice dropping to the floor with his arms spread wide.

"Calm down Tim!" Hera said stifling a laugh as she saw her friend rolling on the floor.

Tim was always nuts for Japanese things, except that he barely watches the animes. He's more of the old Japanese stuff guy. He has around fifteen noh masks and some old Japanese paintings up on the wall. Right now he's aiming for some good old fashioned Japanese dolls.

"So we're leaving on Saturday right?" Tim asked propping himself up with his elbows.

"Yup Saturday morning." She confirmed with another grin.

Reaching home, she took out a game at random and checked it. Grimacing she just put it in the console. It was the game "Seaman", apparently she'll have to make a new game since she killed her fish thing. The rest of the night was spent playing some other games, finding the sixtieth harvest sprite in _Harvest Moon_, screaming every time the girl appears from the game _The Grudge_, building a large wall of barrels in _Amnesia_, and bullying people in her old yet all time favorite game of_ Bully_.

That Saturday the two friends were holding at least two to three suitcases each, grinning from ear to ear and looking too excited for anyone's taste in the airport, ready to take leave for Japan.

"So, do you think that we'll be able to find some good horror games there?" Hera asked giddily to her friend.

"Not sure. But I'm too excited to even care!" he said rushing off.

When they landed the two quickly hailed a cab and gave the instructions, all the while suppressing their excitement.

Meanwhile somewhere a meeting was being held for the creations all round the world. Many of them at the point of breaking, some already murmuring and is looking frantically about their surroundings.

"Do you think it's true?" one of them muttered

"I'm not sure, twelve have already been turned." Another said slightly panicking.

"Who?" the other one asked.

"As far as I know, some creations from the countries and the crow and The Baron." The second one said.

"Oh no, those two? But they're supposed to help us with the cure!" the first one wailed.

"Listen up people!" A voice came above the hubbub, everyone stopped and looked at the speaker, it was a porcelain doll. "As you can all see twelve of us creations have already turned…" pausing she looked at all of them "human." She finished with a dramatic tone. Followed by wails and whines of the creations. "Now this phenomenon…more like, disease has been spreading. The next thing we will be expecting is finding twelve more of us turned human!" the doll said. "Now what we will need is a way to stay as this." She said gesturing to herself and the others. "I propose that we go out and search for the infected ones and once we find them, we destroy them!" She said fiercely "Second my motion if you approve of this." The doll said.

The vote was unanimous everyone yelled "Aye!"

"Then it is settled, we go at once. Pack all your necessities if you have any then we shall go." she said, walking off into The Baron's old house.


	2. Distressing News and The Mass Cleansing

You Make Me Crazy

**A.N. This is chapter two, hopefully I didn't rush it since it's kinda hard to think up of a good chapter to follow this. Critics are welcome!**

Chapter Two: Distressing News and the Mass Cleansing

When the two friends got to their room in a hotel they just grinned at each other.

"So…"

"So…"

The two just stared at each other and nodded at each other to speak first. Hera looked around and closed the door; facing Tim she sat down on the bed she gave him a quick smile before proceeding.

"Do you think they have fabric stores here?" she finally asked him.

Staring at his friend he let out a chuckle and plopped down right beside her.

"Dunno but I'll keep an eye open, also we should_ really_ get Tanya a new book, she already finished the one I got her." Tim said rolling over.

"Yeah, I remembered when she was seven and I got her _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ she was hooked to it." Hera said smiling at the fond memory.

"Anyway let's get going, we've got a schedule to keep!" Tim exclaimed to his friend.

"What about jet lag?" she asked taking out some pills and gulping them down.

"Aw man! You just drank that! Now I'll have to wait till you wake up." Tim grumbled, plopping back down on his bed.

Taking out a book from his pocket, Tim began flipping through it without interest until he came across an old picture of a boy with over sized glasses and messed up brown hair, standing next to a girl with brown hair and muddy brown eyes. To you, o dear reader it would sound sweet but to Tim it fills his heart with sadness every time he sees it. For that is Tanya, his mute sister that has lost the use of her legs. She was born with these things alongside her constant twitching; right now Tanya is living with his father. Grumbling, Tim put the photo back inn the page where he found it and slapped the book shut. When Hera finally woke up the two friends set off for the shops. Entering an old Japanese shop Tim's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw the paintings and all the dolls.

"Ummm…Hera, you wouldn't mind if I went around a bit right?" he asked staring avidly at the different classic Japanese things in front of him.

"I won't mind at all, since I'm going to a video game store _then_ I'll be going to the fabric store." Hera proclaimed marching out of the door.

Once outside Hera removed her mailman's cap and let her messed up ginger colored hair fall in front of her face before hurrying to the video game store, her hazel eyes sparkling all the while. When she entered the store, her smile grew wider. Going near to one shelf she began taking some Japanese horror games, going to the counter she paused and took _Harvest Moon: Animal Parade_ from another shelf.

"Hi, I'd like to buy this please." She said putting down the video games on the counter.

The guy on the counter gave her a long, hard look before scanning the games. After paying for it, she began scouting the shops for a fabric store. Finally spotting one, she quickly entered trying hard not to look too excited. After checking through all the fabrics, she finally settled on a simple silky emerald, a velvety red and a satin gold.

When she and Tim met up they just gawked at each other's purchases.

"Seems like you went overboard." Tim said pointing at the fabric.

"Hey! You have no idea on what I'll make out of it!" Hera exclaimed defensively.

Tim gave a smile and pretended to think on what she'll make of it.

"Oh…I'm guessing you'll make something runway worthy but you won't wear it, much less sell it cuz they're your pretties." Tim finally said giving Hera a large smile.

Rolling her eyes, Hera grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back to the hotel.

When they got to their hotel room Tim's phone began buzzing. Taking his phone out he looked shocked on who called. Taking a pen he began tapping in morse code. This is the conversation.

"Hello Tanya? What's wrong?"

Tim hears sobbing

"Tanya why're you crying?"

Tanya replies with

"Timmy, Papa's dead…I don't know how but he is."

Staring at the phone in shock and distress, Tim sat down and kept on tapping/saying comforting words to his sister.

"Tanya, Timmy'll be home soon okay? I'll pick you up, you'll live with Timmy from now on." Tim went on.

Hearing slight sniffling, Tim just sighed.

"This is maniacal." He grumbled.

After hanging up, he saw that Hera was wrapping something up.

"Hey Hera, we gotta go…"Tim said ruefully.

"Go? As in go home?" Hera asked looking shocked.

"Yup."

"But, why?"

"Dad's dead. Tanya said he dropped down just as she came rolling in."

"Oh. Tim, I am so sorry."

"S'ok."

"I'll pack up. By the way, give this to Tanya." Hera said holding out a rectangular object wrapped up in the velvety red fabric that now has Tanya's name written in swirly handwriting.

"Wha-"

"Don't ask. I found a book, I bought it. End of story." Hera said shrugging.

"Thanks."

"No problemo."

Meanwhile somewhere in Europe, (Wow. These creations sure could travel!) the creations have just finished burning a wooden creation.

"Alright, good job. Tomorrow we're going to meet the Snow White and Rose Red figurines. We need to show them…heaven's light." The porcelain doll said with a sinister chuckle.

"But ma'am…why can we not look for the cure so that we could help the creations?" Asked a rather timid looking rabbit creation.

"Because it will cost us time and to us time is very precious." The doll snapped at the rabbit.

"But why not?" persisted the rabbit.

"Because I said so!" the doll said looking frustrated.

"Ma'am we just killed fifteen creations which _you_ presumed was infected. Isn't it better if we just find the cure?" Asked the rabbit.

"I am doing these for all of you! If you are not up for it then leave!" the doll yelled, causing everyone to gasp and murmur as they saw the innocent rabbit twitch at the doll.

"Very well then ma'am. I'm leaving, I'm going to search for The Baron then we'll find the cure and cure everyone." The rabbit said hopping off quickly.

Turning towards the crowd she frowned at them and walked off, devising a plan to destroy The Baron and all the other _infected_ creations alongside the rabbit.


	3. Family Ties

You Make Me Crazy

**A.N. Chapter Three: Is it weird that I enjoy killing everyone's confidante? Dunno. Ah yes, family ties. What's worse? A very annoying sister that thinks she's above you! Enjoy. Critics are welcomes as always.**

**P.S. Sorry for the long wait, plus Baron will be here!**

"_You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family."_

_-Luke Valentine; Hellsing abridged_

Chapter Three: Family Ties

When they got to Tim's house home, the two didn't say anything. Hera went to her room immediately and unpacked, whilst Tim went to his sister's room and checked if she's there.

"Tanya?" looking around the room, he found nothing.

He went to the back yard and found her. She was sitting down in her wheelchair as always and she was reading a book she got from her father for Christmas, silent as always.

"Tanya, Timmy's here." Tim said touching her shoulder, causing her to flinch.

Turning around, Tanya saw her brother. Smiling and gentle as usual, putting her book down she hugged him. *Timmy, if you only knew.*

"Come on, we have something for you. Hera bought it herself." Tim said, pushing her wheelchair into the house.  
Once inside, Hera was there waiting holding a bundle in her hands.

"Hey there sport, here's a book I found." She said, plopping the wrapped thing on Tanya's lap.

Tearing it open Tanya gasped. It was a novel she has been waiting for, it's called _Whisper of the Heart_. Giving Hera a hug, Tanya wheeled off to her room and returned a few minutes later with a whiteboard. Scribbling on it, it said: Hera, Timmy, we need to go and prepare for going to daddy's wake. Some of his friends are already there at the funeral home.

Nodding, Tim left and went to his old room while Hera was pacing back and forth, talking on the phone. Her conversation goes as followed.

"No it's not like that Andrew…hey, watch your mouth...Yes, I'm feminist. Got a problem with that...You know what? We're through, it's stupid enough to think that you would actually like me but it's even more stupid that you think I'm supposed to cook and clean!"

Snapping the phone shut, she hurried off to her bedroom cursing under her breath. A few minutes later Tim and Hera were all dressed up, Tim in a tux and Hera, wearing a black shirt, jeans and sneakers. Once inside Tim's car Tim and Tanya immediately went into conversation while Hera stared outside feeling nothing. When they got to the funeral home Hera was the first to get out, not bothering to help Tanya get out, she just bolted off. Tim stepped out of the car and helped Tanya out of the car. On the way to the room on where their father's wake was being held, they saw a swarm of paparazzis taking photographs and asking questions to a raven-haired beauty.

"Tessa, how do you feel about your father's death?" one of the paparazzis asked.

"Oh it's simply dreadful! Me and daddy used to have such times together, it's just so upsetting that he has to go so soon." The woman said with a slight sob, causing the paparazzis to take even more pictures and write down what the "injured" woman has said.

"That's enough." Tim interrupted with a frown, causing the woman to glare at him.

"We're going to dad's wake _**without**_ the paparazzis." He said through gritted teeth.

Dragging her to the elevator, he stopped and turned to her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Tim asked

"Just telling the media on how wounded I am." Tess replied with a pretend pout.

"Don't even try to use dad's death as another one of your pity parties." He spat out.

"And why can't I? Just imagine the headlines tomorrow, 'World class actress Tess Well mourns for beloved father's death!' It would be great." She said, smirking.

"Why do you have to turn everything into your own personal sob fest?" Tim asked his voice getting louder.

"Hey, you have no right on telling me what to do! I became famous, how bout you? What did you achieve to think you're higher than me?" she retorted, smirking at the last bit.

"I'm pretty much a well respected professor at the Japanese arts." Tim mumbled.

"Oh what's that? It's the sound of your ultimate failure, whilst I am still famous." She said in a sing-song voice.

Pushing past her brother and sister, she entered the elevator and pressed the close button.

"Enjoy taking the stairs." She said mockingly.

Sighing, Tim took Tanya and carried her leaving the wheelchair behind. Getting to the third floor, Tim kicked the door open, ignoring the gasps and murmurs emitting from the mouths of their guests. Setting his sister down, he collapsed right beside an anti-social Hera. Meanwhile Hera was pretty much caught up fighting with virtual characters that she not only didn't feel Tim flop down beside her but also didn't feel someone else sit beside her.

"Why can't you just die?" she muttered jabbing at the buttons.

After losing her last life, she bit her lip and jabbed the power button. Turning to talk to Tim, she was shocked to see two men talking, one with light orange hair and the other with black hair. Grumbling, she stood up and went outside, when she got out she saw Tim's sister, Tess, flirting with some boys there.

*Seriously, even at a wake she couldn't keep it in her pants.*

Approaching her, she tapped her on the shoulder causing Tess to turn and glare at her.

"Ugh, it's you." She said grimacing.

"Yeah, it's me. Just a question Tessie but why are you such a flirtatious bitch?" Hear asked forcing a smile on her face.

"You have no right to say that." Tess said, turning her back on her.

*Wooow…for someone who **is** Timothy's child she acts more like the one who was brought into the family 'cause her parents died in a plane crash.*

"Anyway, I better go and talk to the media." Tess said striding off, yet careful not to break her Prada heels.

"It's a good thing I never took the Well's name and stuck to **my family**'s name." Hera muttered, walking back into the room.


	4. Babysitter

**You Make Me Crazy**

**A.N. Well now your long wait for Baron is over! He's here and he'll be baby-sitting our three characters with some help from Toto and Muta! Enjoy! Critics Welcome!**

Chapter Four: A Babysitter

After the first day of mourning, they went back home and slept. Just like a normal routine. Of course what they will see the next day will be pretty fun…

It's six o'clock in the morning when Hera woke up to the scent of lemon tea.

"Urgh…who in the hell's making tea in six a.m.?" Hera asked rolling off of her bed.

Running down the stairs, she went straight to the kitchen to yell her lungs out to whoever's making the lemon tea.

"Who- …" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the orange haired man.

"Oh, good morning Miss Asker, I am rather glad to see you awake." He said smiling.

Giving him a quick glare, she went back to her room and dialed 911.

"Hello?...Yeah., there's a guy in my house…no, he's not stealing or anything…no, he didn't kill anyone but he's in my house and acting as if he lives there….I don't think he lives here….I've lived here for a lot of years….What? I'm sorry but….Bitch, hung up on me!" Hera said, glaring at the phone.

Hearing knocks on the door; she opened it and saw the orange haired man holding a basket out to her.

"Miss Asker, I found these on the floor. I thought you might want it back." He said, handing her the basking, flowing with fabric and sewing materials.

"Errr…I don't think this is mine…maybe it's Tanya's, I'll give it to her later…"Hera said, plopping down the basket on her bed.

"Very well, I will just wake Miss and Sir Wells." He said, going up the stairs.

Groaning, Hera went out to the kitchen again and took out a bowl, a spoon some random cereals and milk. Mixing them together, she went to the living room and started eating while watching T.V.

Finally finishing, she just dumped the bowl in the sink and went back to her room. Locking it carefully, she took out from under her bed a sewing kit. Taking a mannequin out from her closet, she began draping the red velvet on it and pinning some parts down into the mannequin. Sitting down cross-legged on the floor, she cut a long strip of the gold silk and wrapped it around the mannequin's waist. As she began sewing, she heard loud knocks on her door. Letting out a silent scream, she carefully hid the mannequin behind the curtains and opened the door.

"What?!" she yelled out into the empty hallway.

"Miss Asker, please refrain from yelling here. Now please do go to the dining hall." The orange-haired man said to Hera with a slight tsk.

Muttering curses under her breath, she went to the dining room, to see Tim sitting at one of the counter chairs with a cranky looking Tanya in her wheelchair right beside him.

"Yo, what's up?" Hera asked, swinging up the chair near Tim.

"Dad got Tanya new caretakers." Tim whispered, "Tanya doesn't like it every time dad does that remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Hera said, smirking at the memory of her adoptive sister not cooperating with her caretakers.

When the orange haired man entered he brought along a raven haired man with him. Stepping forward he smiled and looked at each of them in the eye.

"Hello and good morning Miss and Sir Wells and Miss Asker." He said "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, one of your caretakers." He said with a slight bow. "And this…" he gestured to the raven haired man "is Toto Martins. Your second caretaker"

Just as he finished introducing Toto, a loud snort escaped from Hera and a slight chuckle from Tim. Tanya on the other hand just cocked her head to one side of her head before going to him. Taking out a pad of paper, she scribbled something and handed it to him, taking it he smiled when he saw what was written there, it says:

"Toto? Like Dorothy's puppy from the Wonderful Wizard of OZ?"

Toto handed the page back with a picture of a dog sketched on it.

"Yes Miss Tanya, like that dog from the book." He said with a gentle smile.

Beaming at him, Tanya shook his hand and went back next to her brother.

"Now since the two of you will be staying here for some time, I will be watching after Miss Wells but do not worry there will still be freedom for all of you. I hope we can become quite bearable with one another."

"Yeaahhh…after waking me up with the smell of tea? I don't think so." Hera said, getting up from her chair and walking out of the dining room.

"Miss Asker, you must know that I am just your caretaker…not your maid." Baron's voice, stopped Hera.

Spinning around to face him, she gave him a cold look before walking to the sink where her breakfast things are and put them in the dishwasher. Banging the door shut, she walked of grumbling and cursing under her breath. Baron just shook his head and went out to the garden and sat on one of the chairs, closing his eyes he thought he heard a distinctive voice call for him.

"Baron?"

He ignored it.

"Baron!"

He tensed at first but once again, chose to ignore it.

"Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, will you listen to me?!"

Opening his eyes, he looked for the source of the voice. Looking down, he saw a rabbit figurine scowling at him.

"What took you so long?" she asked standing on her hind legs and crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I believe we have never met before." He said, getting out of the chair and peering at the rabbit closely.

"Oh, no worries about that…listen…I've got horribly terrible news..." the rabbit said, going closer to Baron. "The porcelain doll…she's burning and destroying the creations." It finished.

Baron's eyes widened, shaking his head he looked at the rabbit, a fierce look on his face.

"Tell the other creations, warn them. I'm going to have to sort this out myself." He said, standing up.

The rabbit nodded and hopped off immediately, to where some creations are. Baron looked back, and saw nothing. When he entered the mansion, he saw Toto sitting down on the couch sketching something.

"Toto…we might have to leave for a while." Baron said, sitting next to his friend.

"What? Why?" Toto asked, looking surprised at what Baron said.

"The doll is back." Baron muttered

"I thought she was gone…" Toto thought, out loud.

"So did I. until I received the news."

Sighing, Toto stood up and combed through his dark hair before letting out an exasperated sigh, *I thought we got rid of her already* he thought.

"Why don't we stay her for some time until we make a decision as to what we will have to do." Baron suggested.

"Alright." Toto said, going out of the room.

**A.N. Yay! Speaking parts for the Baron and Toto! If you guys are wondering on where Muta is, he's in the house…somewhere….*giggle* So what do you guys think of this chapter anyway?**

**BTW thanks for all the support! Mostly from **_**PhantomoftheKnight.**_** I appreciate it a lot!**


End file.
